


Suburban

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Bottom Feitan, Car Sex, Crossover, Dick riding, M/M, Modern Era, One-Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Levi, Top!Levi, bottom!feitan, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Mob boss Levi Ackerman has a desire and his desire is the second-in-command of rival mob boss, Chrollo Lucilfer.  Feitan is a cold-blooded killer.  Could he be more?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Suburban

**Author's Note:**

> A quick porn-without-plot one-shot written at 4am this morning. Why? I have no idea except that I’m working on an Attack on Titan / Hunter x Hunter crossover featuring Levi and Feitan right now. It’s a proper, longer fic and one with a different premise than this (although with *some* similarities.) The smutty one-shot just *wanted* to be written!

Levi was in his car, a big, black, Chevy Suburban with darkened windows. He normally had a driver/bodyguard, but that night he'd just wanted to drive by himself. The catch was that he hadn’t wanted to be alone. To that end, he was parked on a street corner in the bad part of town, Chrollo’s part of town, watching someone.

Feitan was Chrollo’s second-in-command and rumored to be his lover. He was a small man, pale-skinned and black-haired, and his resemblance to Levi himself had caused much speculation over the years. Many had said—or just assumed outright—that they were related at least, or brothers at most.

If that had been true then Levi Ackerman was seriously thinking of committing something socially unacceptable and had been thinking about it for a while.

He watched as Feitan emerged from the pool hall, immediately lit a cigarette, and looked around the dark street. It was about one in the morning and everything was quiet and still. His gaze swept over the Suburban and he immediately paused. Levi knew good and well that Feitan would notice the obvious car and that he'd know that it wasn't one of Chrollo’s. Sure enough, Feitan, staring, drew hard on his cigarette, the end glowing brightly, and then tossed it into the gutter. He stepped down off the sidewalk and crossed the street toward the Suburban. Levi tensed, his stomach knotting as Feitan drew near.

Feitan, bold as brass, tapped on the driver's side window with one knuckle. Levi lowered the glass.

Feitan contemplated him for a second, then spoke.

"Levi, right?"

Levi nodded. Fuck, the man was attractive. His eyes especially. They were a darker grey than Levi's and almond-shaped, tipping up at the corners like a cat's.

“What you do here? This Chrollo’s patch. You lookin’ for trouble?”

“No trouble,” Levi said smoothly. “Just out for a drive.”

Feitan had to know it was ostensibly true. No boss would come alone into another’s territory, looking for a fight.

"You want to sit?" Levi indicated the passenger's seat. "I've got booze." He waggled a pint of Jack Daniel's enticingly. Feitan scowled but he readily came around the car and got in.

Levi couldn't believe he had the gorgeous man in his car—and that easily too. He smelled good, manly and slightly spicy. It was subtle and Levi figured that it was just his deodorant or body wash as it was too slight to be cologne. Feitan didn't seem like a cologne sort of guy anyway.

Feitan showed absolutely no fear of being alone in a car with a rival mob boss in the early hours of the morning. Levi could possibly lock the doors, drive off with him, rape him, kill him. Levi doubted seriously that he could really rape or kill Feitan, of course. One, he had no desire to; and two, Feitan could take care of himself. The man was a cold-blooded killer and Levi had to admire that. He sat now, next to Levi, with supreme confidence in his own self-preservation skills and rightfully so.

All of it just turned Levi on.

Levi had shot glasses in the car but Feitan drank straight out of the bottle. Unperturbed, Levi took it from him and followed suit. The brown liquor burned going down and made him feel alive, much like the young man in the passenger’s seat did.

“We fucking or what?” Feitan asked suddenly.

Levi actually startled at that. Was he so obvious?

“What will Chrollo think?” Levi asked, recovering, watching the other man closely.

Feitan shrugged. “Chrollo get fucked plenty.”

Levi took another swig of bourbon and passed the bottle back to Feitan. “Your accent is fascinating.”

Again the shrug, “raised by dad. He Chinese.” He drank.

Levi, whose mother had been half Japanese, nodded. Most people were mutts and products of their unique heritage, after all.

“What makes you think I want to fuck you?” Levi asked curiously.

Feitan made a gesture at himself as if to say “well,  _ look _ at me,” and that made Levi chuckle. He was right.

Abruptly, Feitan  _ changed _ . One minute he was a suspicious, hardened killer the next he was coy. “You very pretty,” he said, looking at Levi from under thick black lashes. Levi’s cock jumped.

“You’re the pretty one, darling. I’ve been watching you for a while now.”

“I know. I been watching you, too.”

“I thought maybe that was the case …”

“You know this dangerous.” 

It was said quietly, seriously.

Levi looked down at his own hands; strong, white hands with long fingers like a pianist. The hands of a powerful man; a man who made hard decisions. “Yes.”

“Still want you,” Feitan said, low.

“Well, let’s do something about tha—”

Feitan pulled himself over the center console and settled onto Levi’s lap, strong legs on either side of Levi’s. They looked at each other from a distance of inches.

“So, we’re doing this?” Levi asked. 

“We doing this.”

Feitan kissed him then, soft and sweet and almost hesitant. Levi tasted like cinnamon. He returned the kiss just as carefully and they looked at each other again. Lust sizzled between them.

Feitan’s small, dangerous hands snaked over Levi’s shoulders and they kissed once more, passionately this time and slowly, licking deeply into each other’s mouths. Levi moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around the man.

“Let seat back,” Feitan said a bit breathlessly.

“What?”

“Let seat back!” Feitan repeated and fumbled a hand down beside the seat. Abruptly he found the lever and the back of the driver’s seat dropped back so that Levi was semi-reclining. Feitan immediately set to work on Levi’s trousers.

Levi, a spectator at this point, lay tensely back.

Feitan wrestled Levi’s hard cock out of his underpants and hummed in delight. Levi’s cock was thick and curved, with a fat, flared head and looked delicious in Feitan’s pale hand. Unfortunately, Feitan couldn’t fold himself enough to take it into his mouth and Levi was briefly disappointed. He was distracted a second later, however, with Feitan taking his jeans off. He had a pretty cock himself, thick like Levi’s own but with a gentler curve and a small, neat head. He was also uncut whereas Levi, who was Jewish, was circumcised.

He shed his jeans and underpants and that left him in just a black t-shirt with his proud cock jutting out—an appealing look. He fished into his pockets before he put his trousers down and extracted a condom.

“You got lube?”

Levi popped open the center console and retrieved a bottle of lube. Feitan wasted no time in rolling the condom onto Levi and slicking up his gloved cock. “You ready?”

“ _ More _ than fucking ready.”

They kissed again, tongues sliding together as Feitan lifted himself up onto his knees. He lowered himself slowly, guiding Levi’s cock with his hand. When the head popped in Feitan made a little sound into Levi’s mouth, a low whine, and gasped in pleasure.

Levi was strangely happy that it seemed to feel so good to the other man. It felt amazing to him, too, hot and tight. He cupped Feitan’s firm ass, gently squeezing as he carefully descended further, all the time making that delightful noise.

When he was fully seated, he paused and Levi took that opportunity to run his hands over Feitan’s tight and surprisingly muscular body. He sat up and sucked gently at his throat, mouthed over his collar bones, and then bit and sucked harder at his neck, leaving marks. “Fuck, you are so beautiful, Feitan.”

“You like?” He seemed to genuinely want to know.

“Shit, yeah!”

“Just wait.”

Without warning, Feitan rocked upward and slightly forward and then sat back hard. Levi made a startled, pleased noise. Rolling his hips, Feitan kept the rhythm up, agonizingly slowly, rising up off of Levi’s dick and then taking all back in again.

“Oh, fuck, Feitan, fuck!”

The friction was exquisite and Levi gripped Feitan’s narrow waist like a lifeline.

“Go faster! Oh, hell, that feels so good, darling.”

“Shhh, not yet, Baka.”

“Hnn, Feitan!” Levi let his head loll back and his eyes clenched shut.

“You like Feitan? Make you feel good?”

“You have no idea.”

“You feel good, too. Big. Fill me up.”

“Please go faster!” Levi whined, embarrassed by how needy his voice sounded but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. His hands convulsively gripped Feitan’s thighs.

They rocked together, soft moans and excited breaths loud in the car. Levi could feel that tight heat building in his groin.

Abruptly, Feitan stopped altogether, just sitting still in Levi’s lap, Levi’s cock balls deep. Levi’s eyes shot open. “Feitan!”

The little hoodlum grinned and Levi let his head fall back onto the headrest and groaned. Feitan had the temerity to giggle. Levi’s balls ached with the need to come. 

“Move, brat!”

“No.” The grin widened.

“OK, you little tease, what do you want? I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“I’ve been thinking about this a long time.”

Feitan pretended to consider. “Car,” he finally said.

Levi’s head snapped upright. “ _ This _ car? My  _ Suburban _ ?!”

“Yes,” Feitan said and executed a little squirming, circular motion with his hips that made Levi gasp.

“Ugh … hnn … Feitan! Fine! I have plenty of fucking cars! Take it!”

Feitan levered himself upward and started up a rhythm so quickly and Levi actually yelped and almost came. He grit his teeth and fought for control as Feitan settled on a brisk pace, his tight ass swallowing up Levi’s aching cock over and over.

“Oh, fuck how’re you so good? … I’m so close already …”

“Not yet, Baka.”

“Jesus … Feitan … you’re killing me …”

“Not yet … ”

Feitan was riding him like a show pony, strong legs lifting him and dropping him onto Levi’s fat cock, hands braced on Levi’s chest, sweat dampening the neck of his t-shirt. Levi had the sides of the front seat in a death grip and the only sound he made was the harsh panting of his breaths. It seemed to last an eternity; the hot, growing sensation in his groin almost unbearable.

Finally, Feitan grabbed his own straining cock, the head red and leaking pre-cum. “Now, Levi, come now!”

“Oh fuck oh god oh fucking _ fuck _ !” Levi came hard, deep inside Feitan’s ass, and the other man came right after, completely silent except for little whimpered moans.

For several minutes they just lay limply, Feitan sprawled over Levi. Levi moved to put his arms around the other man.

Suddenly, Levi didn’t want to let him go. He gripped him tight and Feitan relaxed heavily against him. Levi stroked his soft, midnight black hair.

“Do you have to go right now?”

“I do. You know this.”

Levi sighed.

“I’ll send a courier around tomorrow with the title to the car.”

“‘Kay.”

A long silence stretched out. Neither man seemed to want to make the first move to leave.

“Can I … can I see you again?”

Feitan sat up and looked at him speculatively.

“Sure. I come see you. I got own car now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this dirty little self-indulgent fic! Kudos are appreciated and I LIVE for comments. You guys are the BEST! Love you all. ❤


End file.
